My King of hollows
by IshiHatake23
Summary: Grimmjow has run off again and Aizen, bored out of his mind leave with the rest of the Espada to find him. When they catch up to the Sexta, they find out what he's really been up to. And Grimmjow has chosen his Queen. Grimm x OC fluff language & kissing


**Hi. Grimmjow runs off again and Aizen, bored out of his mind, decides to go with the rest of the Espada to find him. When the catch up to the Sixth they learn what Grimmjow has really been up to in the desert. And that Grimmjow has chosen his Queen.**

***Disclaimer: I only own Shiruku and the plot.**

"What do you mean 'he is gone'?" Aizen asked calmly, yet threateningly.

Szayel bowed lowly. "Grimmjow is not in Los Noches, my lord. He's run off again."

"He's probably just out in the desert blow'n off steam or hunt'n, s'all." Nnoitra shrugged.

"Still, he could tell us before he leaves like that." Barrigan statted.

Aizen leaned back in his throne with a inaudiable sigh. That feline was so unruley and rebelious, it drove the ex-shinigami up the damn wall! He knew Grimmjow found an outlet of peace when he was out in the desert of Huaco Mundo, but he couldn't allow him to just walts out the door whenever he pleased. Besides, he was bored and wanted to know what his Sexta was up to.

"Come, my espada, we will go retrive him." Aizen proclaimed as he stood.

The gathered arrancar, who where 1-5 and Szayel, looked surprized at Aizens involvement. But as the brown eyed male raised his spiritual pressure and walked out, they huried to follow him. When they were well into the desert Starrk stopped and looked to the east.

"He's over that way." The Primera mummbled tiredly.

They walked until they were stopped by a large cluster of rocks and boulders. Aizen looked to Starrk who merely pointed 'up'. They all sonidoed to the top and looked over. A distressed looking hollow, which looked much like a mix of a horse and a badger, raced by. Not far behind a cloud of dus twas slowly gaining speed, an armored tail occasionaly whipping out of the cloud.

"See," Nnoitra sighed, "told ya he was hunt'n."

The lesser hollow cried out as the panthers fangs locked onto its neck and wrestled it to the ground. Grimmjow sat there for a moment, his chest heaving as the thing whimpered beneth the pressure of his bite. The Sexta swallowed tiredly around his mouthfull and jurked his head to the side, effectively breaking the hollows neck and ending its life.

"Should we go get him now, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked.

Aizen looked at the cyan haired Espada before meeting Ulquiorras emerald eyes. "No, let him eat first."

Grimmjow transformed back into his sealed form, light blue hair falling into his face and brushing his sweat stained cheeks. He stood and every bone in his body popped loudly back into alignment. The dead hollows blood ran from Grimmjows lips, down his chin, and dripped onto his well muscled chest. He scanned the area for a moment before sitting and resting his back against the stomach of his prey. He tore off a small chunk of flesh around the neck where he'd bitten and ate slowly. He looked hungerly at the corps, but didn't touch it.

"What's wrong with him?" Halibel asked, cofused by the panthers behavior.

"Maybe he's sick." Szayel offered.

"He doesn't look sick." Barrigan commented.

Aizen huffed, disappointed nothing interesting had happened. "Well, I suppose since he's not going to eat-"

He was cut off as Nnoitra grabbed the rock the had conceiled themselves behind and half chocked. "Oh my God!"

They all looked where the mantis' eyes were fixated and soon shared his shock. A female Vasto Lorde leisurly made her way over to the Sexta. Her lithe body was armored around her breasts, back, and from her hips, where her hair ended, down. Her mask wrapped around her neck then traveled up the back of her jaw and tipped the ends of her furry, dove grey wolf ears. She smiled when Grimmjow looked at her, her small fangs gleeming. He returned her toothy grin and moved away from the kill, happily giving her accsess to it.

Halibel blinked. "He's got a girl."

"That explains why he refused to eat." Starrk added. "He killed it for her."

They watched in shocked amazement as the woman ate and Grimmjow played absently with her brownish grey hair, a private smile pulling at his lips. She seemed to offer him the rest of the meal a few times, but each time he blantly refused. She pulled back eventually and licked her lips as she began speaking to the blue eyed male. Szayel motioned to a small spot still hidden from veiw so they could hear the two.

"You didn't have to do that, I can hunt on my own." The female said easying up to Grimmjow.

He shrugged. "I wanted to."

She slid onto his lap and started licking the blood from his chest. "And why is that, Grimmjow?"

He growled as she moved up to his bloodied lips. "You know damn well why, Shiruku."

She held his jaw in her palm and crashed their lips together. Grimmjows eyes slipped closed and worked his mouth against hers. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pressed her body to his chest, letting her feel the power of his body.

Shiruku broke the passionate contact and pressed her forhead against his. "I know, my King, I know."

He looked into her soft coffee brown eyes with such love he almost looked sad.

The wolf smiled right back and stroked the toussled blue hair. "You will have your kingdome, Grimmjow. I don't care how rough the road becomes or who I have to cut down, your dream will become a reality and I'll be right beside you every single step."

Grimmjow kissed her again and buried his face in her neck, hiding in the soft, dove colored ocean. "Thank you, Shiruku."

Halibel and Szayel actually 'awwwed' at this and the others, even Ulquiorra, almost keeled over at the loving display by the Sexta.

"I need to get back before they send all of Los Noches looking for me." Grimmjow said grudgingly as he stood them up.

Shiruku nodded and pressed her lips to his. "I love you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, my King of Hollows."

He lifted her into his arms and nipped at her bottom lip, kissing her long and deep when she allowed him in. "I love you too, Shiruku Rensa, my eternal Queen."

The two parted, Grimmjow sonidoing in the direction of the white fortress and Shiruku slowly walking to the North, towards the masons in the distance. She stopped not fifteen steps later and turned her now cold, black eyes towards the group, glaring a hole through the rock and right into Aizens skull.

"Hear me , Sosuke Aizen. If you put him in danger, if you dare do anything to hurt him, I will hunt you down and leave your body in ruin to the desert." With her message sent, she turned and like the wind, she was gone.

The group, shocked for the third time today, was stunned into silence. Aizen cleared his throat and jumped off the rock face and into the sand below, motioning for the others to follow. The Espada walked far behind Aizen and conversed about what they'd seen. Barrigan, Starrk, and Halibel were in a group by themselves. The old King smiled broadly to the other two.

"You know, I think Huaco Mundo may have a future after all."

**AU/Note: Thank you all for reading! Yes I adore Grimmjow and I belive hat he is the rightful King of Huaco Mundo. End of.**

**Grimmjow: Damn right I'm the King! I'll kill anyone who says different!**

**Shiruku: Yes, you are. *hugs him***

**Aizen: If you want to fight over the title to rule over Huaco Mundo, then lets fight, right now.**

**Grimmjow: *purrs...picks up Shiruku* Not now ya fruitloop. *nuzzles* I'm with my Queen and I'm going to be... preoccupied for a while.**

**Me: *sigh* Yes, Grimm is definately preoccupied. So, Aizen would you care to do the honors?**

**Aizen: Thank you. Please R&R and tell her that Grimmjow is not the- *gets slapped* that the story is either good or bad. *rubbs head* Ow...**


End file.
